


Forgot She's A B*tch

by OliviaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied abuse, One Shot, best friends Harry and Daryl, the dursleys moved to Georgia when Harry was young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Merle had always thought Harry was a masterpiece, even when she was too little for him to really think about her at all.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 375





	Forgot She's A B*tch

Merle has always thought that she was a masterpiece. He remembers when Harry moved into town with her Aunts family, she'd been maybe seven or eight making her a few years younger than Daryl. It was one of the times he'd been dropping his baby brother off at school that he'd first spotted the little thing dressed in clothes that we're obviously not hers.

The other unfamiliar face belonged to her cousin, who was shoving her into a wall and getting up in her face. He'd been surprised when his baby brother started to wail on the kid, and he'd gotten a good look at the girl. She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, even with black bruises and the odd lightning scarring that shattered her face. The cousin ran off, and Daryl wiped some of the snot and blood off her face. "Come on." He'd urged bringing the girl inside the building and leaving Merle behind without even a wave.

Two days later Merle found her out in the woods close to their cabin looking up at a bear in fascination. The bear looked curiously at her, sniffing and wiggling in front of her until it spotted Merle over her shoulder and raised to its hind legs and roaring out a warning. The girl squeaked as she was pushed to the ground by the bear and Merle wasted no time in shooting it.

"The hells a little thing like you doing out here, kitten?" Merle had asked gruffly, watching her struggle up to her feet as she squirmed out from under a big paw that had fallen on her. She looked at him with too green eyes that seemed to glow in the shadows and a fear he didn't fully think he'd deserved--not at that time anyway.

"Lost." She had shrugged and turned away from him to go back down the mountain. Merle snorted, falling into step with her. "Uncle Vernon has guests over." She tries to explain but he didn't get it so she droped it.

"Come on." He had grabbed her hand, ignoring the familiar flinch it caused in her, and all but dragged her back to the cabin. Daryl was doodling across his homework and blinked curiously when he saw her but he didn't question it at all. Merle was sure he knew more about Harry's home life than he did after all. "We're having squirrel stew." He stated to them then as if nothing was out of the ordinary and went to the fridge and putting the ingredients into a pot of boiling water. Neither of them said anything, just accepted it and went on with Daryls homework.

She disappeared during the school year when she turned eleven and Daryl was in his second year of high school. Some fancy boarding school is what Daryl told him, over in Scotland that her parents had gone to. She'd come back pale and thin, flinching from everything that tried to touch her.

Every year it would get worse until finally she was eighteen and she stood at their door early one morning with a wooden trunk floating at her side. "I don't have anywhere else to go." She'd told Daryl who let her in. She stayed for a few months, got a job somewhere and then Merle hardly ever saw her again because Daryl would go to hers instead of her coming to theirs.

And then the zombie apocalypse came and she disappeared, leaving Daryl worried.

Which is how he came to be here in Atlanta and a large jet of fire soaring over his shoulder to burn the geeks coming in through the padlocked door. "I think it's time I returned the favour." A delighted voice said and he'd turned to find her in snakeskin pants and some sort of armoured corset and a simple carved stick made of white wood in her hand.

"Harry," Merle frowned at her, he was so sure she had been dead. She certainly had always been pale enough to be.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long, my world locked itself down when this started and I was needed." She kisses his forehead as if that's something she always does, and with a wave of her weird stick, his hand is free.

"Darylina is going to be pissed at you," Merle states without anything better to add and accepts the hand to help him stand. She gave him two bottles of water to drink, and then tossed the bottles into the air where they disappeared.

"Dare-bear is going to be absolutely delighted to see me." She corrected, taking his arm and peering off in the direction of the city limits leading into the mountains. "Come on, lovely." She said and then it felt like something was squeezing him into a tube and they were suddenly outside of Atlanta.

She was a masterpiece of art, but he'd forgotten what a bitch she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> might write more as a series, but probs not to be honest.


End file.
